The Last Z Senshi
by Akira Daiymo
Summary: The biggest and most powerful threat has arrived. Chikyuu after GT- there is no Son Goku any longer. Can the other Z Senshi stand up to this? What if they cant?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Last Z-Senshi 

Chapter 1- Warrior's Peace Too quiet, Vegeta thought. Ever since Kakaroto left with that damned lizard Shenlon, there's been no point to it. No villains, no threats to the Earth or my family.And no Kakaroto. Vegeta sighed and looked off into the sunset. No challenges. Finally, without dispute, I am the best. As it was meant to be. That one thought calmed him. But what he really wanted was a good fight. He sighed and looked off into the sunset again, and resumed his meditation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Videl gave a happy sigh as she washed the dishes that her husband and daughter always left so many of. Finally, peace. After all these years of fighting, things are peaceful again. She finished washing the dishes and wiped her hands. Gohan should be returning home from visiting Goten soon. Videl really gave no concern over the fact that her husband's favorite hobby was to go and kick his little brother through mountains. She had one disturbing thought however. Pan and Trunks have been spending a little too much time together these days. She may be in her 20s now, and saiyajins may age slowly, but he's so much older than her........She stopped her train of thought dismissively. They could get married alright, but who would be their cook? She laughed at the thought of Pan and Trunks ordering huge amounts of food every night. She threw her apron over a chair and went outside to practice her kata. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Gotta be better than that, little brother!" Gohan grinned at Goten across the small valley they had chosen as their arena. Gohan stood there, wiping a bit off sweat from his brow as he watched Goten pull himself up out of the small crater he had been hit into. Goten smirked and called out: 

"Your lucky your an old man and I have to take it easy on you!" 

Gohan laughed as his ki became visible and flared up around his body. "Ok little bro, well then, how about we stop messing around and go all out to see who really is feeble!" 

Goten's only answer was to crouch low in a fighting stance reminiscent of his father's, and his ki flared up. His hair went from black to gold, and his eyes from black to green, as he reached Super Saiyajin Level 1. He smiled as he reared back and exploded with electricity, rocketing into Super-Saiyajin 2. Gohan mimicked his transformation exactly. Goten gave one more smile, and exploded with power once more...............and his hair grew down to his waist, his eyebrows disappearing. Gohan's eyes widened. 

"Super Saiyajin 3?!" 

Goten grinned and before Gohan could react, his brother's knee was in his face. Gohan was slammed back. As he tried to gain his balance again, he gasped as a fist slammed into his abdomen, followed by a flurry of punches to the upper torso area. Moments later, Gohan hit the dirt hard, in a daze. Goten smirked and let his aura diminish as he powered down. Gohan managed to voice out. ..... 

"Masaka......." 

"Bet you weren't expecting that, huh bro? I have improved after all, ne?" He extended a hand toward his brother. Gohan smiled as he was helped up. Just like Dad........ 

Goten looked at his watch. And his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. 

"OH CRAP! I was supposed to pick up Bra for our date an hour ago!" 

Gohan smiled and shook his head as he watched his brother race off into the sky. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Trunks eyes opened slowly. He squinted against the onrush of light before he grew accustomed to it. He looked to his side to see the blanket-covered form of Pan lying next to him, her hand on his chest. What a night................ 

Trunks smiled as he remembered the events of last night. He had finally expressed his feelings to Pan, and she to him. He glanced down at the small ring on her finger. Otou-san is gonna be nuts when he finds out his son is marrying Gokou-san's granddaughter....... He grinned, anticipating the look on Vegeta's face. He took a small step out the bed and stretched, intending to go practice his kata. Instead, he felt a small hand cling to his arm. 

"And just where are you going?" 

Trunks blushed. 

"Um..........just for a little morning practice........." 

"Yeah...but not of your kata." 

Trunks found himself with a stupid grin on his face as he was pulled back down on the bed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What am I going to do? Bulma thought as a sweat ran down her brow. She glared at all the paperwork stacked up on her desk. Boy, Trunks is going to hear it when he gets back.... ........ . He had, again, gone on one of his little escapes, not told anyone of where he was going, and left Capsule Corporation completely alone. So, as usual, Bulma had ended up running the place again. She was supposed to be retired. She sighed and started running through her computer files for the most urgent problems. And, without warning, Bra ran in at top speed, leaving a yelling secretary behind at the door. 

"MOM!!!!!" 

Bulma involuntarily flinched. Her daughter, while a full grown-adult, was still very immature at times. Much like Bulma herself. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

Bra grinned widely. And stuck out her fingers towards Bulma. On it was..........AN ENGAGEMENT RING?! I knew Goten and her were pretty serious, but......this? 

"Goten asked me to marry him!" 

Her daughter. Marrying her old best friend's son. Guess it makes sense. 

"Honey, that's wonderful!" 

The two women then began fussing over the ring.................... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks and Goten laughed over the counter at Trunks' house. Trunks took a sip of his beer, then took another glance back to Goten. 

"You asked her.......at the same time I asked Pan, Goten!" 

"Not my fault! I didn't know!" 

"Yeah well, man that's my sister!" 

"That's my niece!" 

They glared at each other across the small space. Then they cracked up again. 

"We have had way too much to drink, Trunks." 

"No such thing, Goten." 

A small figure floated outside the window. My children.......married to Kakatott's descendants!!!!! My blood mixed with his!!!! And all of a sudden the anger Vegeta was building up simply disappeared. Yes.......the royal line of our planet.......and the line of the Super Saiyajin....mixed.......my blood......with my greatest rivals'.......and friends'........this is the way it should be. Vegeta smiled as he took off into the opposite direction of Capsule Corporation. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Up on Kami's palace, Dende sat, watching recent events. He had recently been wished back by the Namekian Dragon Balls in order that Earth could continue to have a god. He remembered still very clearly when the elders had refused to let any others be wished back, talking about abusing the power of the Dragon Balls. He smiled a bit.......seeing his friends family's becoming united. He had just seen Gohan give Trunks the death threat to make sure his daughter remained happy and safe. Trunks, while stronger than Gohan nowadays, escaped with a few bruises and a fair warning of what would happen if he messed with Gohan's daughter. Dende smiled again........before he dropped on his knees. No...............It cant be..................not...................... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deep in space, in the middle of the joyous celebrations on earth, at the edge of the solar system, a familiar shaped spaceship is seen rocketing towards the Earth. Inside, troops wearing battle armor working at terminals can be seen. And in the center, a small egg-shaped hovercraft, with a lone occupant........ 

"Tyrant-sama. ETA time to Earth, 24 hours." 

The one known as Tyrant smiled. And gazed out the viewport. To the planet where it all began. 

"Excellent. Soon, revenge will be mine." 

The thought was enough to send a small chill down his spine. 

______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Z-Senshi 

Chapter 2- Return of a Conqueror 

Chi-Chi was anxious. And worried. Tonight, after living only with herself and Ox-King for the past 10 years or so, everyone was coming over her house. EVERYONE. She stopped cleaning the living room to go run into the kitchen and check up on the food. Enough food for a small army. They're coming. All of them. And they were. Her son and daughter in law, Gohan and Videl, who had moved out long ago after they had had Pan, and Goten who had moved out to Satan City by himself long ago, would be bringing Bra. Her somewhat-friend Bulma, along with her husband, the Saiyajin prince Vegeta. Their son Trunks, was stopping by with his fiancee Pan. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoutzu, Juuhachigou, and her daughter Marron were on their way. And Chi-Chi had to cook and prepare to entertain all of them. She sighed, snapped out of her thoughts, and continued working like mad on what she had to do. Then a voice rang from upstairs: 

"Chi-Chi, honey! Would you like for me to........." 

"SHUT UP DAD! IM WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The doorbell rang. Chichi sighed and dropped the plate she was setting on the table in surprise. Angrily, she marched over to the door and jerked it open. The expression on her face changed as she saw that it was Goten and Bra. She practically lifted Goten up, and hugging him, carried him into the house. Goten gave Bra a helpless look. She merely snickered at him. 

"My baby boy! I cant believe your'e back home! I missed you so much!" 

Goten gave a small whisper to his mother. "Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of Bra!" 

ChiChi spun around, dropping Goten on the floor. She walked to Bra, and examined her. 

"Yes, you'll make a good wife for Goten......I'll teach you how to cook and......" 

Bra just nodded embarrassed and politely as Chichi rambled on and on about things Bra should learn to be a good wife. Goten snickered and rolled his eyes. Bra gave a small sigh, and glared at Goten over Chichi's back, who just kept on rambling. 

The doorbell rang again. Bra and Goten, happy for the interruption, sneaked around ChiChi into the kitchen, where Bra had to physically restrain Goten from eating the food. Meanwhile, ChiChi once again answered the doorbell. And her jaw dropped. 

"Uubu! I didn't know you were coming!" 

Uubu smiled shyly. "Hai, I came to visit my old mentor's family when I heard about the party." 

Before ChiChi could invite him in, a man-sized blur sped into the house, rocketing past ChiChi and Uubu. Tenshinhan walked up behind Uubu. 

"You'll have to excuse Yamcha. He's been hungry the entire way here." 

Tenshinhan and Uubu walked inside. Juuhachigo walked inside without a word, with Marron in tow. 

"Omigod! The food's not done yet!" ChiChi rushed into the kitchen, kicked Goten and Bra out, and continued cooking. Trunks and Pan arrived arm in arm, deciding to enter through the kitchen door so to avoid the rush of people. ChiChi surprised them. 

"Pan-chan! I missed you so much too!" Trunks gave a small smirk as Pan, much like her uncle, had the life squeezed out of her. Trunks quietly tried to escape out the kitchen door, but ChiChi spotted him. 

"And you! You had better take care of my Pan-chan!" 

Trunks eyes widened and he gave small quick nods as a sweatdrop formed on his brow and ChiChi continued her rambling. He nodded slowly, but she cut off his attempts at escape by grabbing hold of him as she continued going on and on and on............Trunks caught a glimpse of Pan sneaking out through the kitchen door. Why me......... Pan gave him a small grin and thumbs up before disappearing through the door. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Goten let out a small sigh from his place on the couch. Bra, Pan, and Videl started having girl talk, leaving him out, wondering when Trunks would escape ChiChi. Gohan had disappeared into the kitchen a while ago, probably also to badger Trunks. Vegeta was meditating outside, and Bulma was talking with Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Marron. Juuhachigou stood in a corner, leaning against the wall with her arms folded, watching everybody with a slight smirk. Yep, everybody was here alright. All the famous Z-Senshi. Goten had even had a quick conversation with Uubu, but the boy had excused himself a while ago. He glanced over at the girls again, hoping that their conversation was ending or something. No luck. They could be at this till all hours of the night. He needed some fresh air. 

"Later." He said simply, standing to stretch and taking a walk outside. They probably wouldn't even notice he was gone. He had his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the beautiful evening sky. He slowly breathed the cool summer air. So peaceful.............All because of his father. His father, Son Gokou. 

Dad......... 

Yes. His father, the warrior. His father, the one who had saved the Earth countless times. And his father, who had abandoned him time after time again. He didnt even know his father until Earth was in the middle of the crisis with Majin Buu. He did however, have his father for 10 years after that, until Gokou left to train Uub. A kid he had never met, over his own son. But, for some reason, Goten couldn't hold a grudge. 

He tried to be a good father, he really did.........but he was a warrior. 

"He was the greatest warrior there has ever been." 

Goten spun around on a heel quickly. He should have known. 

" Vegeta-san." Vegeta only smirked. 

He and Goten stared out at each other, eye to eye, for a long time. Finally, Vegeta spun around on his heel, his arms remaining folded, and took another glance at Goten. 

"At least part of his warrior's spirit lives on." 

And Vegeta was gone. Goten sighed, never really understanding that man. He looked up into the sky slightly, gazing at the stars again. 

I wonder how long the peace will last, this time.................. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Uubu floated slightly above the grass, his arms resting on his legs as a slight breeze went through the garden behind ChiChi's house. Uub had been sitting there quietly in meditation the past hour or so. 

Something isn't right........... 

For the past few months, Uubu had had a growing feeling of trouble. A deep feeling inside that would not go away. He shuddered....... 

A feeling like.................death.................death coming to us all............. unstoppable.... 

He gave another shudder. It was ok, wasn't it? After all, Vegeta was a Super Saiyajin 4. Goten and Trunks had recently undergone huge jumps in power, and Gohan, thought not as strong as he once was, was still ready, and he himself had reached power around the level of a Super Saiyajin 3. Nothing could be that bad, could it? And he shuddered again. 

No...............it was............................ 

Uubu felt his entire left shoulder jerk up, and he spun around in a fighting stance, preparing to fend off his attacker........ 

"Gee......Im sorry I interrupted ya there................." 

It was Trunks. Uubu breathed a sigh of relief. Vegeta's son............. 

"Its okay, Trunks. I was just startled." 

"What were you thinking about?" Trunks asked as he walked up to the now relaxed and floating Uub again, his hands clasped behind his back. 

Uubu hesitated to say it, but if danger was coming, they should all be aware....... 

"Something evil, Trunks. Something coming. Soon." 

Trunks eyes widened..............It couldn't be......not now......when things are finally starting to go right......... . But Trunks knew he was lying to himself. Uubu wouldn't lie about something like that. And it had happened plenty of times before. His face took a grim set. He had to warn Pan, and begin his training..........and all of a sudden Trunks could see that it was too late. Because there was a sudden feeling. The feeling of another person's ki, coming in from space. But not a person's ki.......a monster's ki. Not a normal one.......But it so huge......and intent......and just plain damned evil..........and they were too late. 

"Im.......impossible.........." 

Trunks could feel the ki. Blocking everything it passed. He shuddered, spun around, and ran into the house. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The spaceship rocketed right above ChiChi's house. It continued on for a while, until it reached and landed in a particular mountain range. A mountain range that a spaceship just like it had landed in before. It landed, but nothing emerged. It just sat where it had landed. As if it was waiting. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks ran back in the house. Pan saw him, and ran to him hugging him. 

"Trunks!" 

"I feel it Pan." Trunks looked down at her, worried for them both............. 

All of a sudden, he felt Vegeta's ki flare up and head in the direction of the massive ki. 

"Otousan!" Trunks yelled as his aura flared up and he took off through ChiChi's ceiling and after into the direction his father had disappeared into, the direction of the mass of ki. Pan could feel Goten's take off right afterwards, as she expected, followed by Uubu's. Pan let out a small sigh as she felt all the warrior's kis taking off to follow Trunks and Vegeta. Her own aura power flared up as well, and she took off in the direction off her lover. ChiChi walked in with a smile on her face. 

"Hey! What's that commotion? The food's ready............hey! Where is everybody!?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Goten faced ahead with a grim determination. He felt everyone's kis right behind him. 

So much for peace. 

He gave a small ironic smirk at himself. Bra would be angry with him when she caught up, but he wouldnt let Vegeta and Trunks go on alone. Even if it meant he wouldn't be getting any tonight. He gave a smirk again. He felt Uubu's ki before he saw the younger man pull up next to him. 

"Goten-san! We're not ready! We should pull back, regroup, and........." 

"Uubu. My best friend and his father are up there." 

Goten left it at that. His ki flared up and he rocketed even faster so as not to fall behind Trunks and Vegeta. He felt Uubu's frustration simmer in his ki. 

Dende help us................Father..........give me strength................ 

And Goten continued, grim faced and spirited, as he headed towards that might possibly be his death. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fools. All of them. They don't realize it yet...and when they do......it'll be too late. 

But Vegeta knew better than them, having been around for longer than Trunks or Goten and not as shell-shocked by the mass of ki as Gohan and the human fighters were. That spaceship was very familiar. And it was headed towards a spot where one like it had headed before. And, much like before, a huge ki resonated from it. This one, however, was infinitely larger. And, it was a familiar ki. One Vegeta had himself fought and died at the hands of. One Vegeta had also served during most of his life before he met Kakarotto. That ki belonged to............. 

Freeza. 

He adjusted his guess. It might not be Freeza. It was something worse. Because from that familiar ki, he felt other familiar kis. Ones that were just as deadly as Freeza had once been, if not more so. 

Koola.........and King Cold. The whole damn family's coming for a reunion with the planet that slaughtered them. 

Except for one weird part of it all...........the kis were all coming from the same body. And... ...it felt intent. Intent......but emotional about whatever the hell it was intent about. Not like Freeza or any other member of his family. More like what they were like after it was clear that they were going to be defeated. or already had been........ Vegeta gave up trying to guess. It was useless. He would see what the......monster.......that was in that ship was in another few minutes. And Trunks was behind him. It didnt matter that so were Kakarotto's sons, or Bra. Gohan never had the will to fight, and Goten was as soft as his father. Bra could barely fight at all. But Trunks was different. If he needed it, Trunks would help. And together, they would defeat their family.....and races.....greatest enemy. 

He gave a tight smile. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They had all arrived. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Uubu, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Juuhachigou, Pan, and Bra. The Z Senshi. 

Tyrant gave a thin lipped smile. 

Let the show begin. 

Outside, the ship, they were all waiting. Goten, Bra, Uubu, Pan, and Trunks all stood off to one side, watching the ship and the other Z-Senshi with curiosity. Gohan, Vegeta, and the others stood off. And all of them but Vegeta were in shock. 

Gohan spoke up. "Vegeta-san, that's....." 

"Quiet boy. I thought when your father left that I wouldnt have to put up anymore with his gift for stating the blatantly obvious." Gohan sighed to Vegeta's answer. 

And the spaceship doors began to open. 

Blinding light shone out through the doors that eventually faded. And Freeza walked out. Followed by Koola. Followed by King Cold. The Z-Senshi who knew who they were stared at them in awe. 

"Something's wrong with them......" 

Gohan was right, Vegeta noticed. Their enemies sure seemed like themselves, albeit having much greater power than they ever should have. But, their was something missing. Freeza and Koola had had a noticeable calculating intelligence in their eyes and behavior. King Cold had always been arrogant. But the monsters who stood in front of them now had none of those traits. And King Cold, was in the 4th form. A form he was killed from before he could learn. Vegeta smirked, still sensing the huge ki in the ship. 

"Come out, kisama! We dont have time to play!" 

And come out the monster did. He was in the 4th form, and roughly Koola's height. He had the natural head and shoulder armor that Koola had, but it was black, and his skin was stark-white. He had blood-red eyes and the purple markings that Freeza had. And he smirked, with the facial traits of all three of them. And pointed towards the older Z-Senshi. And there was sets of small explosions. And the lifeless husks of Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Juuhachigou fell to the floor. Gohan and Vegeta seemed unharmed. 

Trunks stared at the bodies......They didnt even have the chance to die like warriors..... And he managed to slightly swallow the rage inside himself as he glared at the monsters. 

"Thats good Vegeta. Neither do I. Allow me to introduce myself." 

Vegeta smirked. The creature continued. 

"I am a clone of the best traits of Freeza and his family. The last surviving scientists of Freeza's army created me as their revenge. And I am greatly improved. And with my army, clones of Freeza, Koola, and King Cold, you will pay for what you've done to my family." 

He gave a chilling smile. 

"I am Tyrant, your executioner." 

_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Z-Senshi 

Chapter 3- Saiyajin's Stand 

All was silent. The remaining Z-Senshi glared at Tyrant. He had just killed three of them, without any apparent effort. Those three had to be avenged. The copies of Freeza, Koola, and Cold walked around in a small circle to surround them. Trunks gave a tight smile. 

"Ubuu. Take Pan and Bra to a safe place. We have things covered here." 

Ubuu looked at Trunks, as if he was going to protest, before he realized what Trunks meant. Having Pan and Bra there wasn't smart. They couldn't fight as well as the others and would serve more as a hindrance. Pan and Bra would need someone to protect them if one of the warriors failed in their battle. Plus, saiyajin always fought in sync, he might slow them down. Ubuu nodded slightly, and before the girls could struggle, he took off with them into the now sunny sky. Dende's palace. I'll bring them there, and head back. Pan and Bra could do nothing but scream vengeance at their future husbands. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Far from the sight of the impending battle, on the other side of Chikyuu, a small yellow ship shimmered into existence. A lone occupant could be seen inside the capsule shaped machine. There is blood on the windows and the man inside isn't moving. The machine itself was a wreck, with pieces and wires hanging out, with charred sides and surface. Through one very charred surface, the letters H-O-P-E can be seen on the side. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The wind howled across the landscape. Only four warriors of Chikyuu remained. Vegeta gave another of his smirks. Tyrant spoke. 

"Well, Vegeta, are you and your warriors ready yet?" 

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "As the strongest warrior on Chikyuu, I will fight you, kisama. But not here." 

Tyrant smiled and folded his arms, floating up into the air. He spun around, and blue flames surrounded him as he took off into the sky, heading west. Vegeta followed, his arms folded. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten exchanged glances. 

"Since I met the original when I was young, I have Freeza." Gohan threw off his glasses, jacket, and tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Trunks smiled a bit, flexed, and tossed off his purple bomber jacket he had worn the past year. He now wore a blood-red tanktop with dark blue sweatpants. He flexed slightly. "I have the one with the purple skin and white armor looking stuff." 

Goten smirked slightly. He rolled up the sleeves on his white sweatshirt. "I got the entirely purple one then, I guess." He turned toward Cold. 

Now Gohan stood across from Freeza, Trunks from Koola, and Goten from Cold. The wind howled once more as the combatants took their respective fighting stances and their ki flared. And the battle began. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gohan took and planted his right foot forward into the ground and dug his left foot even farther into the ground for leverage. Using it, he propelled himself at Freeza at top speed, bringing his right arm back, and threw a solid punch at Freeza's face. Which was timely caught by Freeza's hand. Freeza grabbed Gohan's leg with both hands, spun him around faster than the eye could see, and let go, sending him flying into a mountain. All was silent before. The rocks shimmered gold and vibrated fiercely, before they exploded outward. Gohan stood there, flaming gold with spikey gold hair and green eyes, as electricity crackled around him. He had reached Super Saiyajin 2. 

The clone of Freeza took a fighting stance, his face remaining expressionless at Gohan's transformation and incredible jump in power. Gohan screamed as his battle aura flared up to encompass the entire surrounding area and landscape. Simultaneously, both opponents disappeared. Shockwaves sounded out as Gohan and Freeza began their battle. The ground shook as they collided on it, and dust clouds flew up as they traveled along the floor. 

"Freeza!" Gohan screamed as he dashed in. Bone and flesh collided, and the fight continued. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Trunks finished screaming as he completed the transformation to Super Saiyajin 2. He smiled a toothy, savage smile through his battle aura at the expressionless Koola. Koola eyed him for a moment, and dashed towards the saiyajin. Trunks surprised the creature by dashing right at Koola. Trunks punched Koola in the side of his head, and used his momentum to flip over the clone. He brought his elbow slamming into the stunned Koola's back, sending it flying into the air. Trunks spun around to face the direction Koola had been sent. His two hands glowed with energy, ever increasing as he brought them together to the same spot in front of his chest. He fired a massive blue beam at Koola. Koola, despite his momentum, managed somehow to spin around and deflect the blue beam to the right with an open palm. Just before Trunks appeared in front of him, and punched him in the teeth. Koola spit out blood, and before Trunks could carry out any more attacks, backflipped, kicking Trunks away from him. His aura flared up, and he fired a continuos renzoku-energy dan at Trunks. Smoke began to surround the area where the saiyajin had been in as Koola continued the attack. 

The creature finally stopped, but remained in position to fire more deadly barrages of ki. The smoke slowly dissipitated, to reveal Trunks with tattered clothing and a charred face, surrounded by a barrier.Koola remaining expressionless, once again began firing the continuos stream of ki bolts. Trunks screamed, and with the barrier still surrounding him, went through the barrage and slowly reached Koola. The monster stopped firing when Trunks got within striking distance of him. Koola's aura flared, and he fired a huge red beam point blank at Trunks, completely covering Trunks and his barrier. As the beam ended, Koola blinked when he saw Trunks point blank in front of him, the barrier gone. Trunks connected with a right cross to the jaw, but before his left could connect, it was caught by Koola's hand. his next right punch was again caught by Koola's other hand as Koola regained his balance. They stood there, arms stuck out, struggling for the advantage. Trunks managed to open his fists and his grip met Koola's grip. Their knees clashed and locked together, unmoving. Only the stronger would be able to win now. 

Their auras flared up as both fighters struggled to overpower the other. Both warriors slowly reached their maximum, not budging. Then, Trunks began loosing ground. Koola pressed on and on, finally overpowering the Super Saiayajin's grip, and threw him into a mountain. All was silent only for a moment before Trunks dashed right out of the rubble up at Koola. Koola flew right down to meet him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Goten managed to barely dodge another of Cold's blows. This guy isn't half bad! he thought as he caught a fist in his. His axe kick was caught by his opponent, and he was thrown pretty far before he managed to halt his momentum and spin, connecting his fist solidly to the approaching Cold's soloplex. He grinned childishly, truly enjoying the fight as Cold spat out blood. Before he could think anymore, he felt a head slam into his. As Goten reeled back and kicked, his foot passed through the spot where Cold had been a moment ago. 

Shimmata! He thought before he was slammed into again from behind, knocking him off balance and taking the wind out of him. Before he could collect himself, he was slammed into again, this time from the right. Goten almost lost consciousness as the blows began to rain from all sides unmercilessly. With what could only be said of as a last sheer burst fo will, Goten managed to send out a shockwave of energy that blew Cold away and stopped the onslaught. Goten panted slightly and lowered himself out of the air onto the mountainside below. Across from him, on another mountain, he saw Cold land on the very peak of it. 

Damn. he's good. Goten smiled a bit. He still had a lot of tricks left up his sleeve, He was going to enjoy this fight. 

His already glowing SSJ2 aura doubled in size, and it flared up with much greater speed as more electricity was thrown off. Faster than Cold could see, Goten shot up into the air as fast as he could. When he reached a considerable height, he halted and looked down to meet Cold's stare. This one didn't fool Trunks at the Budokai when we were smaller. Maybe it'll have better luck this time around. Goten quickly brought both hands over his head, cupped, copying one of his brother's techniques. 

"Masenko!" 

The orange blast shout out at Cold. Cold rocketed to the right, barely managing to avoid it. Goten fired another Masenko. This time, Cold had to spin out of the way, leaving himself open. Goten grinned. And all the speed energy he could gather surrounded him. 

"Totsugeki!" 

Goten charged in with all his speed. He collided with Cold head on, sending the creature flying through a mountain. Before Goten could grin, Cold, despite his injury, managed to spin around and fire a blast at him. Goten, still slowing the momentum from his charge, was hit with the blast dead on. He hit the ground. 

Cold landed after he had managed to stop flying. He walked slowly to the body on the floor. He smiled down at the still face of Son Goten. Before Goten flipped up and uppercutted Cold in the teeth, sending him flying into the sky. 

No more games. 

The entire landscape began shaking. Cold looked at Goten, alarmed. He was blinded by a humongous flash of golden light. When he could see again, he looked down. And saw SSJ3 Son Goten. Goten grinned through the blazing aura. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gohan and Trunks, and their respective opponents, stopped their battles and looked at the surge of ki lighting up the entire area. Goten. The next thing they saw was Cold knocked right past them, bleeding from the jaw. Goten quickly followed. Trunks smiled. 

"Guess funtime is over. Sorry guys." 

Gohan shielded himself as Trunks exploded into SSJ3. Gohan sighed. Okay, now this is getting ridiculous. 

Goten appeared next to Trunks, smiling. Their aura next to each other combined and were even bigger, wrecking the landscape. Gohan landed on the rocky ground a little off to the side. And he noticed something strange. Their 3 opponents had now gathered back to back. The area surrounding the creatures began glowing blue. Gohan's eyes widened..... 

Ma....masaka........... 

The veins on all three of the monster's bodies became bulging and pulsating. Their tales grew larger and longer, but remaining still. Their muscles slowly began to bulge out. They even started to grow taller. Their eyes grew more red than before, if that were possible. The bones in their skull seemed to shift and grow out at the top, resembling spiked and heavy plating. Gohan had heard of this once before. When Koola had first arrived on Chikyuu, he had brought with him a skill not even possessed by his brother Freeza. A skill which had almost been the end of all of them. 

The 5th form. 

Oh shit. Gohan grimaced slightly. Their ki had shot up tremendously. The entire landscape around them was crumpled up and disintegrating. Through the blazing red battle auras, he could still see their expressionless faces standing out. Then, all at once, they slowly moved away from each other and began to float calmly towards their opponents. 

Gohan saw Trunks and Goten dash in as the battle began anew. He couldn't even follow their movements anymore. But he did feel the shockwaves and vibrations sounding through the air and further collapsing the mountain range. He glanced to Freeza, who was still floating slowly but calmly towards him. Might as well give it my best shot. Gohan spread his arms and let the power explode from him. He strained, but continued rising his power, screaming the whole while. Finally, his power couldnt increase anymore. He had reached his limits. And they were far short of the power recquired to destroy the abomination in front of him. 

I remember when SSJ2 sento ryoko was damn high for anybody.....He gave a grim smile. 

He launched at his opponent. Only to have the next thing he felt be his own body slamming through the earth. His aura flared and he rocketed back out. He felt Freeza's ki right above, so he performed a spin kick, intending to take out a few teeth at least.... 

Only to have his leg slice cleanly through air. Before he could turn and counter, he was slammed into the mountainside opposite him. As he stood up in the rubble and spun, he saw a large red beam flying right at him. About to impact. 

Everything blurred for a second, then went black. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks and Goten continued the deadly exchange of blows with the two clones. While they were seeming to hold their own against the opposition, they knew better. They were on the receiving end of more strikes and punishment than they could successfully block or counter. The other two werent untouched however, and all combatants were bleeding and sweating. But the battle grew even more ferocious as it raged. 

Goten felt a ki go out. "Gohan!" 

He phased above Cold and hammerfisted him towards the ground. He looked to his right. Trunks glanced at him. 

"Gohan's out!" Goten yelled as he dodged, his flying opponent rocketing past him. 

"I know! Where's Freeza?!" Trunks managed to choke out while blocking uncountable punches. Then they both felt it. Freeza's ki was leaving. Toward another strong ki, gaining fast......... 

Goten's eyes widened in realization. Ubuu......"Trunks! He's going after the others!" 

Trunks eyes widened. He launched towards Freeza's ki, only to be caught in a strangle hold by his opponent. Goten screamed in frustration before having a foot connect with his chin. 

We wont be able to defeat these two quick enough to save them in time.....Ubuu-san! It's up to you to protect Pan and Bra! 

With that last thought, Goten abandoned thinking entirely and, on instinct, raced back at Cold. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ubuu raced along, high above the ocean, the girls still in his arms. They hadn't stopped giving him threats ever since Goten and Trunks had been out of earshot to threaten them. Ubuu cocked an eyebrow in wonder. Don't these two ever stop? He shook his head and looked back. At his current speed, he should reach the palace of Chikyuu's god in about two and a half minutes. Which was actually a whole continent away. He tried to speed up a little more. 

Gotta get back to help in time........ 

Ubuu had never even wanted to fight. Oh sure, fighting was great, as long as it was friendly. Ubuu had never liked the kind of battles that being a Z-Senshi called for. But, he was needed, again, and, being one of the strongest warriors, he had to hurry back. 

And then a ki blast cut through the air in front of him. 

He spun around, now feeling the massive ki behind him. 

He concealed his ki? They can do that?!!!! As he spun, he instinctively fired a large blast from his eyes, deflecting another blast from the creature. He took a quick, sharp glance to Pan and Bra, and let them go. Without any argument whatsoever, they took off into the direction of the palace. Ubuu's face took a grim set as he faced the monster. 

"I dont know who or what you are, creature, but you are going no further. You die here." 

The 5th form of Freeza remained expressionless. Ubuu wouldnt even let himself be surprised by the transformation and the jump in power. He had seen worse. He screamed as a glowing purple aura surrounded him. They blurred at each other, exchanged many blows within milliseconds, and blurred back. They did it again, and continued, flying higher into the sky. The water beneath them rippled outwards. They pulled back and stopped. Ubuu rubbed blood off his lip 

Damn. This is not gonna be easy at all. 

Ubuu cupped his hands at his side. A small blue ball formed in the space between them. He floated a little back from the creature. 

"Ka.................." 

The blue ball grew a bit. 

"Me.............." 

The clone remained expressionless. 

"Ha.............." 

The waves beneath became gigantic. 

"Me................" 

The ball grew huge. Electricty crackled around the ball and it shimmered and glowed. Ubuu and Freeza stared at each other, Freeza not moving. Ubuu grinned evilly. 

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ubuu fired a pulsating blue beam at Freeza. Ubuu couldnt even see the creature's counter, but he felt his beam encounter a beam of his opponents. Ubuu put all the power he could muster into the blast. 

The two beams fought for distance against each other. They managed to stay perfectly in the middle of the two. But Ubuu knew that he was losing. The other beam was still going strong, while Ubuu could feel his own stamina collapsing. That's it. One last try...Ubuu screamed and entered all his reserves of power into it. And he felt Freeza's beam being pushed back. He grinned. And then he cursed inwardly. Damn! Not enough! He had no power left, and his beam collapsed in on itself. He saw the red beam heading right for him, and he braced himself for his own death. Sorry my friends....I've failed you..... 

But death never came. He saw another blue beam fired into the red one from the side, knocking it off course. They both flew away. Ubuu looked up to see the source of another massive ki he must've been too absorbed in battle to notice before.... 

Trunks??!! But he's......... 

He still felt Trunks' ki locked in battle halfway across the planet. But this was definitely Trunks. Except the ki was much stronger. He was dressed differently, this one wore a denim jacket with the sleeves torn off, a black tanktop and grey sweatpants. He also had a large scar going vertically down across his left eye. And the expression on his face was definitely not the Trunks he knew. And this one was also in SSJ3. 

"Don't you ever learn, kisama?" The newcomer asked, eyeing Freeza. 

Freeza looked at the newcomer, his expression remaining the same. Ubuu saw his chance. As quick as he could, he formed another ball in his hands and fired. 

"KameHameha!" 

Freeza turned, ready to counter, but only had enough time to stop the beam with his hands. 

"Big Bang Attack!" 

Ubuu cocked his eyebrow as he saw the mysterious one fire one of Vegeta-san's moves. The blue ball impacted on Freeza's upper back, causing huge damage. And making Freeza drop his guard. The Kamehameha hit him dead on. The combined impact of both energy blasts caused a huge explosion, with Freeza caught in the middle. 

When the explosion was over, all traces of the monster and its ki were gone. 

Ubuu looked at the warrior who had just saved him. The saiyajin looked down at Ubuu, his eyes penetrating Ubuu's stare, as if he could see right through him. 

"I'm too late." He said simply. 

Ubuu didnt know what the newcomer that resembled Trunks meant, but he felt compelled to nod. 

My friends...I wish you luck.......... 

And without another word, both warriors spun around and rocketed at top speed toward the main battle zone. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Z-Senshi 

Chapter 4- Prince's Bane 

"Tyrant!" The saiyajin prince yelled at the speeding blur a little in front of him. The blur stopped moving so rapidly across the landscape, and stopped in midair. It spun around, its arms folded. Vegeta smirked at the godforsaken creature in front of him. 

"This is far enough, kisama." 

The thing with the monstrous ki smiled arrogantly. Vegeta smirked back at him. He had had that smirk directed at him before. He hated it. Vegeta kept his arms folded and floated down toward the rocky ground. His bootsclapped slightly on the mountain peak he landed on. Tyrant landed silently on the peak across from him. They stared at each other for a few moments. We'll see the way this baka smiles without any lips. Vegeta smiled. A creature like this had killed him once before. He had never been neat their strength whent hey used to be around, but now it was different. He was Vejeta no Ouji, strongest warrior on Chikyuu, and a Super Saiyajin 4. The last full blooded saiyajin. And.....he was Vegeta. The enemy would not beat him twice. They had been his bane as a child, but now revenge would be his. They had always been stronger than him, always defeated him. No more. He would exact the vengeance for Vegetasei that he couldnt before. He, Vegeta would be the victor. He smiled again. 

I want to savor this. 

Tyrant cocked an eyebrow at him, as if he could read the saiyajin's thoughts. And he merely gave that infuriating smile again. 

"Done, Vegeta? Are you ready to die, little prince?" 

Vegeta's smile disappeared. "I am no longer a little prince. I am no longer naive and weak. You are overconfident, kisama." 

Tyrant stared at him. "I am overconfident, with with good reason, young one. Allow me to demonstrate." And Tyrant exploded. 

Or rather, the power exploded from Tyrant. Power like Vegeta had seen twice. Power like that of Super Android 17, or Il-Shenlon. But Vegeta had been training. He mimicked Tyrant's smile. He exploded into Super Saiyajin, and powered up until he reached Super Saiyajin 3. The ground shook and his aura blazed long with that of Tyrant's. Tyrant gave him a small surprised look. But he didnt seem concerned at all. 

"So, Vegeta. It seems as if your power has been increasing over the years." 

"It has, kisama. Now you pay." 

"Why Vegeta? Pay for what?" 

Vegeta grimaced. He knew he was being taunted. Tyrant smiled. Vegeta charged. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vegeta spun around and threw a punch at his opponent. Tyrant swung to the right and threw one of his own. Vegeta caught it in his hand and spun around, kicking along with the spin. His heel connected with the monster's jaw, sending it off balance. Vegeta smiled and uppercutted with his free hand straight into Tyrant's gut. Tyrant spit out blood before Vegeta's palm smashed into his face, sending him back. Vegeta let him go. The creature hung there, suspended in midair, doubled over. 

Vegeta grinned ferally. "Kisama, if thats all you have, I suggest you fight with Kakarotto's worthless brats. You might provide them with some challenge." 

Still doubled over, Tyrant spoke. "So Vegeta, it seems that you've had all those years to reflect, and you still haven't realized your inferiority?" Tyrant stood straight again and wiped blood off his busted lip. And his aura shot up again. Vegeta grinned, despite his opponent's power increase. 

"Maybe this won't be a total waste of my time, clone." 

"Any time you ever had is up, Vegeta." 

Vegta spat to the side. He flew back about twenty yards and stopped, never breaking eye contact. He leveled his arm out straight at Tyrant, palm facing the creature. His aura flared up even more as energy gathered in the spot n front of his flat palm. Tyrant smiled and raised his arm straight into the air. He raised that arm's index finger. Vegeta and Tyrant stared at each other across the space they were in. The air began crackling with electricity all around them. The clouds above were blown away out of view by the forces emanating from the two. Rock formations fell into the floor and the ground split as if there was an earthquake. 

"Big.......Bang.............." 

Vegeta's attack aura doubled. 

"Death......" 

A basketball sized black orb appeared above Tyrant's index finger. Purple electricity radiated off it. They smiled at each other, holding eye contact. 

"Attack!!" Vegeta fired a huge, glowing, but slow moving orb of energy at Tyrant. 

"Ball!" Tyrant brought his hand down, leveling his finger at Vegeta, sending the ball straight at the saiyajin. 

The orbs raced at eah other, colliding in midair. They halted their flights, struggling against one another. Excess energy radiated off the attacks. Electricty went from one to the other. The two combatants stayed on either side of their respective attacks, too absorbed and concentrating on on pushing their attacks to be able to waste any other ki on any attack. Vegeta broke a sweat. Tyrant stood there, arms folded and brow furrowed, staring at the struggle. 

Vegeta drew both hands into his side. He shoved them forward, sending out huge gusts of force aimed to push his attack further. Tyrant keeping his concentrated face expressionless, calmy stuck out two arms and sent out his own force blast to keep even. Small streams of ki energy floated from the warriors to their attacks. The orbs grew and raged as the deadly tug of war continued. Then the orbs slowly began inching in the direction of Vegeta. He smiled. 

"It wont be that easy, kisama.............." Vegeta dropped his hands. The attacks raged towards Vegeta. Tyrant's eyes widened in surprise. Vegeta flew into his Big Bang Attack. Tyrant gasped. 

"Nani?!" 

Vegeta smiled from inside his own attack. He stuck his arms out in 4 direcrions, resembling an X. The Big Bang Attack, still touching the Death Ball, stopped moving and began to spin. Vegeta yelled, and to Tyrant's suprise, a large blue beam shot out of the Big Bang Attack as an extension of it, forcing the death ball back at the monster. Tyrant raised his arms too guard against his own attack and the beam, they came too fast for him to do much else. The death ball exploded against him, making him lose his guard, only to have himself by slammed into the chest by the beam. Tyrant screamed as the beam exploded as well. As the explosion began to fade, he gasped for air......only to be slammed into by Vegeta surrounded by his own attack. The last two explosions paled in comparison to this one, and it reached out for miles. 

Tyrant managed to stand up inside the huge crater that had been formed. He coughed and looked straight ahead. He could see the silhoutted form of Vegeta against the smoke. Damn saiyajin.....He really has gotten better. Too bad he betrayed Freeza....... 

Vegeta spoke up. "Get yourself out of there, pathetic coward, and face your death bravely, as the rest of your family never could." 

Tyrant floated up out of the crater, scorched and smoking. "You still don't get it, do you, Vegeta? You can't win. You never could." 

Vegeta smiled wider. 

Tyrant raised his arms as a purple disc surrounded his arm. He hurled it towards the saiyajin. Vegeta smirked at the attack and allowed it to come as close as possible before rocketing into the air. The blast slowed, turned, and followed him. Vegeta drew his arm back and threw a Kienzan at the attack. The attacks sliced through each other, sending four pieces of unformed ki off in random directions. Vegeta grinned and looked up....... 

.....and was tied down by Tyrant's tail. The appendage wrapped around from his neck, choking him, the right below his knees, completely restraining him. He struggled, but his arms and legs couldn't move at all, and it was buried too underneath his neck, so he couldn't bite it. He screamed as the grip tightened. Tyrant licked his lips. 

"Now, Vegeta, what were you saying?" 

Vegeta was being squeezed too hard to manage to choke out a comeback. The creature's tail moved, leaving just one slight gap, exposing only his gut...... 

"Are you ready, prince of the monkeys?" Tyrant drew his arm back and planted his fist in Vegeta's stomach. He took it and planted his left fist near that same spot. Vegeta screamed and struggled as much as possible. Tyrant grinned. His arms blurred one after another as they pounded his stomach mercilessly. Each blow rained in, seeming to dent his stomach. Vegeta tried to scream again, but only blood came raining out his mouth, gushing all over Tyrant's tail. Tyrant stopped for a moment, and looked up into the prince's eyes. They stared at each other. Vegeta coughed blood purposely on the monster's face. The monster grinned and licked all of it that was around his lips. 

Just like Freeza........ 

Tyrant brought his knee into the open area, causing Vegeta to scream out loud again, sending more blood out. Tyrant picked Vegeta up and tossed him into the ground carelessly, causing a small shockwave and dust to be kicked up. Vegeta lay there, exactly in the position he had fallen into on the dirt, not moving. The wind blew across the rocky landscape. 

"Hmph. Dumb monkey." 

Tyrant cocked an eyebrow as Vegeta's arm raised up from the rest of his unmoving body. A small white energy ball appeared in his palm. He hurled it up into the air at Tyrant. Tyrant shook his head slowly as the orb went up and to the right and up above him. 

"Vegeta, looks like your aim has not improved any." 

Vegeta pulled his face up out of the dirt and confidently smiled at Tyrant with his bloodstained lips. 

"Baka." 

He brought his hand up out of the dirt and clenched his fist. The orb, still hovering in the sky, exploded brilliantly, lighting up the sky behind Tyrant. The monster spun around, alarmed, and instead of a small white enrgy orb, saw a huge glowing white sphere.......resembling a moon...........Bakana! Tyrant spun around once more to look back down at Vegeta. And, to his surprise, he found that he was no longer looking down at the saiyajin. Vegeta was growing. He had sprouted golden fur all over his body and had what resembling super saiyajain hair on his head. His muscles bulged and made ripping sounds as he grew. This is impossible.......a Super Saiyajin Oozaru?! The abomination calmed itself. It cannot help him anyway, no matter what the monkey tries. The beast that was the Prince Vegeta roared a roar that shook the heavens. He looked down at the now pitifully small form of Tyrant. He roared again and sent his fist flying at the clone. Tyrant easily jumped over it, smirking. He spun around to prepare to attack, only to be slammed into the rocky ground by the beast's other hand. Vegeta roared, and picked Tyrant out of the ground, holding him inhis hairy paw. 

"Dumb monkey, creature?" He smiled a beastly smile at the struggling Tyrant. He lifted the arm with the creature in it high into the air, and slammed Tyrant into the ground again, creating a huge crater and sending dust up into the air. He repeated it again and again, roarind each time at his prisoner. Finally, he picked Tyrant up to his face, peering at him through his oozaru eyes. The two beasts stared at each other, unflinching. And Tyrant suddenly broke into laughter. This infuriated Vegeta, and he roared and squeezed the clone as hard as he could, cutting off the laughter. 

"What is so funny, kisama?" 

"You, Vegeta." Tyrant's aura flared up brightly once more as he broke Vegeta's grip by thrusting his arms outward. He rocketed back. Vegeta stomped forward and opened his mouth, but instead of roaring, he sent out a huge yellow beam of ki at the creature. Tyrant couldn't react in time, having just expended so much ki in escaping. He threw up his hands and managed to hold the blast back. As it pushed forward fiercely, Tyrant cursed, let go of the beam, and spun as fast as he could to the right. He looked to the oozaru to see Vegeta giving his monster version of a grin at the scorched, battered, and panting Tyrant. 

"Getting tired, weakling?" 

Tyrant just stared at the giant monkey. He spread his arms to his sides in a power up position. His already raging blue aura doubled in size and continued growing and raging. His muscles bulged out, making ripping sounds. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what was happening to his opponent. That's when Vegeta got scared. 

The transformation.......... 

Tyrant's power exploded in all directions. Vegeta, becoming worried, roared again, and fired a huge blast through his mouth at the transforming Tyrant. The blast hit dead on, but the sheer force of Tyrant's power up broke the blast up and sent it flying into many directions, unharming Tyrant but devastating the surrounding landscape. The oozaru gritted his teeth as he saw Tyrant's veins begin to bulge all over his body and bones begin to shift underneath his skin. 

His power is growing much higher than this form. Playtime is up, it's time to use my trump card..... 

He looked at the monster again, alarmed to see that his transformation was almost complete. He didn't have much time. The saiyajin prince sloed his oozaru eyes and concentrated on his form. Slowly, he began to feel himself shrink. He felt most of his fur except some of it recede back into his skin. He smiled through it all. 

When the prince opened his eyes after his transformation was complete, he looked back to where Tyrant had floated, transforming, and saw that his opponent had finished its transformation. The transformed Tyrant also had a very surprised look on his face. 

"Masaka........Vegeta.......I didn't know you saiyajins could ever have this much power...." 

"Believe it, kisama. Now witness the power of Super Saiyajin 4 Vegeta no Ouji!" He screamed as his power level rocketed and aura growed to massive proportions, swallowing most of the surrounding landscape. 

Tyrant just watched him, calmy. 

"It seems, Vegeta, that you are the strongest warrior on Chikyuu as of the moment, even stronger than Son Gokou's brat. Toon bad it won't help you." 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Tyrant merely gave Vegeta his self assured smirk. He then drew his arms back and powered up. His aura raged up to an enormous size, a little larger than Vegeta. Masaka........he may be as powerful as me......maybe more so.......... 

Tyrant, still through his raging aura, smiled and let his arms drop to his sides. The two opponents then rushed at each other, and the carnage began again. The two warriors matched each other, blow for blow, stride for stride as they rushed across the sky, striking and blocking faster than any normal person could see. At the same time, their fists collided into each other, sending both fighters back with the force of it and causing an explosion of force ki in between the two. They stared at each other as the explosion faded, leaving the air between them to crackle with electricty. Tyrant smiled at the saiyajin and folded his arms. His tail wrapped around his waist, similar to a saiyajin, but with the long end hanging off still. Vegeta knew what the conqueror was thinking. he doesn't think that I can touch him.......Vegeta yelled in helpless rage. 

He rushed in, as fast and as furious as he could be, and with all the traits of a saiyajin, threw as many blows as fast and furious as possible. Tyrant's smiling form simply seemed to blur around all the strikes, causing the illusion of multiple creatures. The prince screamed in frustration as his aura flared up and his power level reached its limit, and upped his rate of attack. The creature avoided every single blow. Vegeta screamed in rage and frustration. As he screamed, he felt the monster's fist connect with his jaw, sending him flying backwards and through the ground, there were no mountains left on the landscape. 

The prince could hear Tyrant's all too Freeza-like laughter from above. Vegeta spat to the side, watching blood come out. He had reached his limits. He slowly struggled to his feet and looked up. This is not......happening........again....... Vegeta managed to harness his anger. He had to keep his focus. He, the prince of the saiyajin, could not be beat by a mere replicant. He exhaled slowly, and stood tall and proudly. He glared at Tyrant. It was time for his trump card. 

Vegeta stretched each of his arms out forward in the air, aimed at Tyrant. He cupped his hands horizontally and took a ramstance into the ground, his boots digging into the rocky floor. His aura flared up again as he reached his maximum once more. A small blue orb appeared and disappeared within his cupped hands, causing them to shudder almost closed. The entire mountain floor where the saiyajin was standing was completely blown away. The energy flickered in his palms again. The abomination above merely smirked at him. 

The energy continued to flicker in and out, and his aura raised to even greater levels than it had been before. He trembled with the sheer force of the power his body was producing. He could feel his body straining to put out the desired energy to perform his most powerful technique. 

Shin Final Flash should destroy this monster in one shot. 

Vegeta yelled up at Tyrant. "Monster! Deflect this!" Tyrant's eyes widened. This attack seemed powerful, and it was much too late to dodge it. The creature took a defensive posture. 

"Bring it on, Vegeta." 

Vegeta was sweating all over, mized witht he blood running from his mouth. But he still managed to smile. 

"Shin......" 

Energy from the area around Vegeta began to be visible and collect into a small energy orb in his cupped palms. 

"Final......" 

The energy stopped flowing in from around Vegeta and the ball seemed to condense. The prince's aura seemed to grow smaller, and finally shrink, right into the small glowing orb. 

"FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

A huge blue beam was fired from where the small orb had been moments before. The clone's eyes widened as he felt its mass of ki. It moved so fast he could barely think before it smashed straight into him. Vegeta could feel the resistance as Tyrant tried to keep the beam from fully colliding with him. Vegeta screamed. "Goodbye, kisama!" He screamed as he emptied as much of his power as he could with dying into his attack. Tyrant screamed as he failed to hold the beam back any longer. The beam exploded on him, causing an explosion which blotted out the sky and tore even further down into the landscape beneath. The force of it sent the now drained prince hurtling backards away from it. 

Vegeta slowly managed to open his eyes and look up from where he lay. He saw no more mountains and the entire surrounding area was just one huge crater which he seemed to be on the edge. He sincerely hoped he hadn't done any permanemt damage to Chikyuu with that shot. Weakly, every bone and muscle aching, Vegeta got up. 

"I......defeated....him..........." 

"Dont think.......so fast........monkey............." 

Vegeta jerked his eyes to the very center of the crater. Nothing was there. Then, without warning, the rocks began shaking. A deep rumbling could be heard. Vegeta's eyes widened. An enormous explosion of red ki suddenly tore out of the floor, almost reaching where Vegeta stood. As it cleared, he saw Tyrant standing in the middle of the crater, one eye closed and scorch marks all over his body. Tyrant looked at Vegeta with his good eye, infuriated. Vegeta could do nothing but stare back in shock. That was my best shot............. Tyrant continued glaring at Vegeta, and the saiyajin noted that blood ran out the side of his opponent's mouth. 

"VEGETA!!! Kisama..........shinei!!!!!!" 

Vegeta felt Tyrant's fist slam into his gut before he could even see the monster move at him. He stumbled back and spat out blood, before he felt his teeth being punched out. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't even raise a hand to counterattack, much less block or strike. Tyrant vengefully beat down on him, all the way glaring into Vegeta's eyes with the look of a murderer. The saiyajin prince gasped out blood as his back hit the floor. It's happening...again.......He screamed. Trunks......I've failed you........Bulma....... 

And then something strange happened. Something came over Vegeta. Something about this whole situation. Vegeta began feeling something. An emotion. Unlike any other emotion Vegeta had ever felt before. He didn't know the name. He felt different traits of other emotions. He knew it felt distinctly saiyan-like. He could feel hints of extreme frustration, extreme anger, and extreme depression, with other things. It completely overcame him. He couldn't even barely feel the pain that Tyrant was administering to him. Just that feeling. Vegeta struggled with it, and finally managed to clear it from his mind. He was ready to fight again. He looked up at Tyrant, who was just staring at him. He must have stopped the beating while Vegeta was distracted. Tyrant spoke. 

"What was that, monkey?" 

"What was what, kisama?!" The prince spat some blood to the side. 

"Your hair turned red, baka. Your power also rose." 

Vegeta stared at the monster questioningly. Then it dawned on him. It wasn another transformation. And he had just let it slide through his fingers. His chance was gone. Vegeta growled. Baka. Too late now to worry about that. Fight. 

The monster said nothing but floated up into the sky, all the while glaring at the saiyajin. Vegeta realized that he had no reserves left. Tyrant opened his hand and fired a small wave of electricity at Vegeta. Before the prince could react, it enveloped him and tightened around him. Vegeta couldn't move any longer. He looked up, and to his horror saw Tyrant holding a red ball tha had enough ki to completely kill him. His aura blazed red, higher than it had during the battle. The saiyajin warrior was mortified as he realized that Tyrant had been holding back. 

"Any last recquests, dear prince?" 

"Go to hell, kisama." 

Tyrant laughed. "It figured you would spend your last words on curses, baka." He raised his hand to be leveled at Vegeta. 

And something that had never happened to Vegeta happened to him. It had only happened twice before. 

His life flashed before his eyes. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta sat there as Nappa told him about the demise of Vegetasei. As if he should care. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta was patted on the head by Freeza. Vegeta smiled, knowing one day he would destroy that creature. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta watched as his old guardian Nappa was disintegrated by his own blast. Oh well. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta and Goku, high up in the sky, exchanging punches and kicks like lightning. 

"What's the matter, Kakarotto?! You can do better than that!" 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

The midget watching Vegeta as the saiyajin left. Damn them and their pity. He would win next time he returned. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Freeza's beam piercing his heart, killing him. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta's first transformation into a Super Saiyajin, and again in the battle with the androids. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta meeting his son from the future. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta fighting that impossible to win battle with Cell. And lost. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta watching as Kakarotto's son became the best of them all. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta killing himself in order to destroy Majin Buu. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta fighting Majin Buu on his own. And lost. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta being conrolled by Bebi. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta losing to Super 17. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Vegeta fighting against Il Shenlon with Kakarotto. 

******************************FLASH************************************** 

Bulma. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vegeta watches as the fireball of his death hurtled towards him. And he realized something. He had no regrets. He had raised his children, they would avenge him. He had loved Bulma. He had surpassed every being in the universe, except Kakarotto. His best friend. He thought of Bulma again. And then another thing that had happened twice before to the prince happened to the warrior. 

He died. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A great warrior died in that pillar of light. He was the proud Prince of the Saiyajins..... 

Vegeta. 

_______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
